


Wander

by wallflowergarden



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Meetings, KageHina Week, M/M, Slow Dancing, i've wanted to do this week for so long, its pretty darn great, they go to an old night club at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowergarden/pseuds/wallflowergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata decides to wander outside in the middle of the night, meets a nice boy, and accidentally takes him on a date to an old nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution for kagehina week that i rushed to get done. wrote a paragraph yesterday and the rest today buT i hope you all enjoy!

Why _shouldn't_ you being wandering around the park late at night? This is a good neighborhood. This park is gorgeous, especially at night. It's a huge loss to anyone who wants to shy away from where the streetlights don't reach as well. Hinata can barely see, but he likes it like that. It's chilly, but to the extent where it's tolerable with the right jacket. Sometimes when he comes down here, he'll listen to music, but only the peaceful kind. This time, he decided it would be better without. He just wants to heard the wind as it empties in the trees and hums as it does so. He closes his eyes. He wonders if he really loosens up if the wind will pick him up and invite him along. The wind blows again and he opens his eyes to see someone staring at him from afar. Kind of embarrassing that he was just seen looking like an idiot. He looks at this stranger and they look back. It’s weird. Normally, Hinata would just look away. He doesn’t this time. Instead he decides to run toward them. After all, he _is_ a social person, and this seems like a good a time as ever.

They’re tall. And they don’t look happy. This is also weird; Their hair is the such a dark black it doesn’t seem to exist in the night light, but their eyes are such a pure and vivid blue. Hinata looks a little too long. The person is verbal about Hinata’s staring and the smaller boy apologizes, asking if they would like to accompany him, for just a little while. They take a while to reply, but say yes. Soon, the two are walking in the slight cold together. Hinata breaks the ice by asking a name.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Hinata makes note to remember this well.

“Nice to meet you, Tobio. I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He doesn’t know why he said his first name. He seems okay with it. Tobio responds with a ‘likewise’ and the conversation leads into normal small talk. They discuss interests (they both like volleyball), jobs (Hinata works at a dumpy restaurant, Tobio works at a bookstore), living situations (Hinata lives with two friends his age that he knew from high school, Tobio lives alone), and other various get-to-know-you topics. The initial tension of talking to someone new slowly breaks down and things get more casual. They even laugh and joke together.

The time is 1:27, but neither of them have shifts tomorrow, so they choose to wander beyond the park.

“Where do you wanna go?” Tobio asks. Hinata knows just the place.

“Okay, it’s gonna seem a little weird and maybe a little creepy at first, but just follow me.” Hinata grabs Tobio’s hand by impulse. Neither of them react (externally).

“Oh no, you’re not taking me to a cemetery, are you?” The other one laughs and shakes his head. It was a good guess, but far off from the actual answer. They talk to the nearby city that never sleeps, as they say. Few people are out and awake, yet the lights still shine bright. Hinata leads just a few paces ahead. They arrive to a thin set of stairs that go into the ground. The door looks worn, but it’s unlocked, so they enter without hassle.

“Here.” When Hinata turns on a light, much of the room isn’t lit. Actually, the lights flicker from color to color. “This is my favorite place to be.”

“What is this, like an old club?”

“Yep! I just happened to find it one night. I guess it moved to a better location, but they never removed the floor or the lights.” Tobio can understand why it moved. The place is pretty gross to look at. He can’t imagine what it looks like in proper lighting.

“Does the floor light up too? Or is that just a myth?” Hinata grins and runs to a control panel. Tobio knows what this means even before the floor lights up. It’s not the cliche checkerboard style, multicolored dancefloor, but one solid piece of glass that fades from one color to the next.

“You know, I say we let this club live to it’s fullest another night.” Hinata says as the two of them head to the center of the dancefloor.

“What do you mean?”

“Dance with me.” Tobio’s and the lights above both turn red. He hopes they hide his face well. Hinata knew this was risky thing to ask, but he has an attraction building up for this guy. It’s almost two AM and that’s usually when he loses social fears and gains confidence in return. “I have my headphones, so we can just listen to music that way.” That means that have to dance close to each other. Tobio wants to say no, like he would in any other situation. He’s not afraid to say it. But he feels like he would regret turning down Hinata.

“Okay. Why not?” Hinata smiles with relief. Tobio looked nervous for a moment. Hinata struggles to find his headphones and cellphone under the blue then green then purple light. He plugs the headphones in and gives an earbud to Tobio. He plays his favorite song. It’s not necessarily slow, but it’s a calm sounding song that Hinata thinks is very pretty. He’s secretly always wanted to slow dance to this song. Tobio can recognize the singer (anyone in Japan could put a name to her voice) but not the song. Acknowledging Tobio’s tension, he takes the lead. First, they just sway to the rhythm. As the song picks up, Hinata attempts to take steps. Tobio catches on quickly. When the chorus hits, Hinata spins the both of them around. They’re both laughing. It’s actually not as awkward as the other expected. They loosen up and enjoy dancing together within the limits of the headphone wires. This is extremely pleasant for them. The chorus ends for a second time and they move in closer. When it starts up again, the dancing has calmed to her average slow dance. Hinata rests his head on Tobio’s shoulder. The lights and the music and the wonderful person he’s holding onto all combined together is almost too much. At this point, the singer has stopped singing, but the music goes on without her assistance. They two look at each with the smallest distance in between them. The song fades into another nice and pretty song. They’re kissing before the new song has lasted ten seconds.

This song is in French. Hinata doesn’t know what it means, but now it will always remind him of the first time he kissed Tobio. The song could have a terrible meaning to it but that’s not how he’s going to view it. He feels hands on his waist so he has Tobio feel hands on his neck. They continue this for about half the song before Hinata pulls back with a lovestruck look in his eyes.

“Holy _hell_ that was romantic.” The both of them laugh quietly to each other, and decide to be romantic again. Tobio doesn’t sleep alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know where this was going after the first chapter........... it just kinda happened....................
> 
> by the way, the song they were dancing to was no title by hatsune miku.......yea..... i've always loved that song, and i think it's gorgeous and yes i also want to slow dance to it leave me al one
> 
> the french song was quelqu'un m'a dit by carla bruni............... guess where i got it from.
> 
> [listen to no title here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gOFhW0F48M and quelqu'un m'a dit here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC7Re8cczj0 ]
> 
> thank you all for reading!! hope ur having a good kagehina week.... i know i am


End file.
